Hannah Seuss
About Hannah is the daughter of a Museum Researcher and German Photographer. She currently lives with them and her 2 brothers and 1 sister. Unlike her family she as the ability to be able to heal any wound simply by praying but due to her mother's realistic nature this is often seen as weird. Personality Hannah is very cheerful and friendly, willing to talk to anyone who will listen and has become friends with a few of her classmates. Due to her fascination in books her whole life, she is interested in Religion and wishes to become a Researcher like her mother. She loves all her family very much equally but doesn't like her uncle Bruno because of him always teasing their father for not having a 'real job'. Due to this, whenever they have family parties the four of them try to prank their uncle in any way they can that mostly leads to a scolding by their mother followed by a high-five from their father. Appearance Like her younger brother, Gabe, they both take after their father more than their mother. She has long blonde hair followed by her right eye being green and the left one being blue. She has fair skin from always walking from their house to the museum or library (both that are close by). She's often seen in normal clothes that usually have pictures of small animals or anime/manga symbols on them. History She's lived in Germany for most of her life while occasionally traveling to Australia to see her mother's family. When she was 14 she found out their her 13 year old brother, Gabe, was gay when he came into her room one night asking if there was something wrong with him. After she turned 15 both her father and younger sister, Liesa, were involved in a car accident but luckily no one died or was injured badly but since then Hannah is always avoiding that area of town. Deciding that her old school wasn't good enough for her studies in order to be what she wants to be, her parents transferred her over to Sweet Amoris. While the family is pretty much separated during the week due to her parents work and all of their studies, they still al get together on Saturday nights for a family meal. Relationships 'Calvin' Hannah's 19 year old older adopted brother whom has a sister complex. They've always been very close being the older siblings but often get on each others nerves with a heated argument involving age and gender is involved. Although she is slightly annoyed by her brother's sister complex, she loves him and wouldn't have him any other way. She just wish he would stop harassing the boys at her school whenever he came to pick her up. 'Gabe' Within the family Hannah and her 16 year old baby brother, Gabe, get along the most. This is mostly due to him coming out to her first about his sexuality. They're often reading or talking together but are still very close even after Hannah's school transfer. A few times she's tried to hook Gabe up with Alexy despite the age difference. 'Liesa' The only other girl in the family, besides their mother, they pair get along well but have disagreements over fashion choices. While usually Hannah is stylish, her younger sister doesn't see it as style due to having a very certain taste that her sister "doesn't understand". This has led to arguments and silent treatment since they were kids but despite their differences the sisters are still very much in love and would die before they let anything happen to them. 'Alexy' Alexy is Hannah's best 'boy' friend, whom she constantly tries to hook up with Gabe. The pair get along very well as they have things in common. He and Armin are the only people from school to come over to her house for dinner. 'Armin' Due to their similar interests, the pair get along very well and are often just seen talking about these interests. He and Alexy are the only ones from school to come over to her house for dinner with her family. 'Rosa' Hannah and Rosa are the best of friends due to their fashion styles. In the beginning Hannah's fashion sense was so bad that she would send Rosa pictures of the choices of her outfits of the day to which Rosa would choose. Luckily her fashion sense has gotten better but still double checks with Rosa when she's unaware or going on a date. 'Castiel' While in the beginning she was annoyed by his behavior, the two have become close friends. Their time together is usually spent with sarcastic comments and playful gestures. He's the only guy at school who isn't scared of Calvin's 'wrath'. She's confessed to Alexy that out of all the boys, she's more attracted to Castiel. 'Lysander' In the beginning Lysander found her annoying until she tried to help Rosa and his brother back together. Since then they're gotten very close at realising that they have the same music taste. Trivia *Favourite music is K-pop and J-pop *Loves spicy food *Often tries to hook her brother up with Alexy *Was able to convince Amber once that Calvin was her boyfriend **It was so funny when she saw that he was her brother Category:Candies Category:Female Category:Castiel Category:Candies D-M